As display devices usable for electric appliances and electronic devices, liquid crystal display devices utilizing an electro-optical effect of liquid crystal materials and organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) display devices using organic EL elements have been developed and provided as practically usable devices.
A display device including, especially, an organic EL element as a display element provides a wide viewing angle and highly precise display. An organic EL display device may be manufactured on a flexible substrate. In the case where an organic EL display device is to be manufactured on a flexible substrate, a support substrate is widely used. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-248072 discloses a method for manufacturing an organic EL display device using a support substrate. The support substrate supports a flexible substrate, and thus defects are suppressed in a process of manufacturing the organic EL display device.
When being peeled off from the support substrate, the flexible substrate may possibly be expanded or shrunk. If such expansion or shrinkage causes the size of the pre-cutting flexible substrate to be changed, the size of the post-cutting flexible substrate is also changed. When this occurs, it may be difficult to stably continue the manufacturing of the organic EL display device after this step.
In light of such a problem, one of objects of the present invention is to provide a display device having a stable size of flexible substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.